b_uafandomcom-20200214-history
Tia Harribel/Original Timeline
History Vasto Lorde Meeting Ben At some point in time, Harribel rescued Adjuchas Apacci Emilou and (unknowingly) Ben Tennyson--whose Ultimatrix was not working at the moment--from being eaten by a snake-like Adjuchas. Ben, having befriended Harribel (even gained her love) in the future, called her by name, prompting Harribel to threaten him, though he quickly convinced her to spare his life and allowed him to accompany her back to her hideout.Bleach: Ultimate Alien Volume II, Have Time, Will Travel Part II Like her future Fraccione, Harribel was not sure what to think of Ben initially, though she was quite surprised when he managed to get the Ultimatrix to function again, transforming into Humongasuar by mistake. Later, Harribel and the others (with Ben using Ghostfreak and being invisible at the moment) encountered Baraggan and his army, with the "God-King" of Hueco Mundo demanding that she serve him or "go to a place he cannot see". One of Baraggan's servants, a Hammerhead Hollow, laughingly stated that Harribel had no choice but to serve Baraggan and touched her shoulder, prompting Harribel to slash him across the face and leave with her group in tow. As time went on, Harribel became more and more surprised by Ben's concern for her and her subordinates, and began to trust him. This trust greatly increased after Ben used Clockwork to humiliate Baraggan in battle and ordered the Vasto Lorde to leave Harribel and her group alone. Harribel, having observed the battle from the sidelines, confronted Ben and asked if he had any forms that would allow him to conquer Hueco Mundo, and if he would try in the event that he did possess such forms. Ben stated that he did not care for conquest--only in helping others. Ben's compassionate nature finally broke through Harribel's serious demeanor when the former, using various forms and resources, built a beautiful underground Oasis filled with reiatsu-packed fruits and vegetables that would allow Harribel and her subordinates to sate their hunger without eating other Hollows. Tears flowing down her face, Harribel embraced Ben and thanked him for all he had done for her. She and the others then genuflected before Ben, declaring that they would stand by his side. Suddenly, Ben began to fade, due to having been transported to Hueco Mundo by Clockwork. As the group panicked, the Hammerhead, having been transformed into an Arrancar by Sosuke Aizen, attacked them. Despite putting up a valient effort, Harribel and her subordinates were overpowered. Ben, having managed to suppress the fading, confronted the Arrancar, and Harribel told him to escape. Ben refused and transformed into Ultimate Echo Echo, and proceeded to easily defeat the Arrancar, much to Harribel's amazement. Bringing their injured comrades back to the Oasis, the group began to celebrate. However, their happiness was cut short when Ben began to fade once again, this time being unable to stop it. Before disappearing, Ben asked the group to seal up the Oasis, and promised that he would return. He then disappeared as Harribel and the others looked on. Brainwashed by Aizen Following Ben's departure, Harribel and her subordinates sealed up the entrance to the Oasis, as per his request, when they were suddenly confronted by Sosuke Aizen and his two minions, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen. Aizen introduced himself, revealing that he had killed the Hammerhead Arrancar. Incorrectly believing that Harribel had defeated the Arrancar, Aizen asked the group to become his servants, but they refused, with Harribel declaring that her allegiance was to another. Aizen, however, was unconcerned, and calmly released his Shikai, Kyoka Suigetsu, and proceeded to hypnotize the group into thinking that Aizen had saved them from the Hammerhead Arrancar instead of Ben, though to his surprise they managed to resist the hypnosis at first. He then turned them into Arrancar and made them his minions, naming Harribel as his Tercera Espada and making her three subordinates her Fraccione. Espada "Reunion" with Ben As Harribel and her Fraccion were still under the effects of Aizen's Zanpakuto, they did not remember Ben at first upon meeting him. She was, nonetheless, polite to Ben and was interested to see what he could do. She was surprised that he would choose to be her Fraccion since he wanted to get to know her as a person. As time went by, Haribel began to develop feelings for Ben but could not act on these feelings at first due to confusion and unfamiliarity. Her feelings for him developed because of his kindness towards her and her Fraccion as well as his willingness to protect them even at the risk of his own life. Falling in Love with Ben Harribel's trust in and respect for Ben first began to show itself when he stopped Nnoittra Jiruga from hurting her Fraccion. Like them, Harribel was quite surprised to see that NRG's armor was durable enough to be undamaged by Nnoitra's Zanpakuto and that NRG's flame could penetrate Nnoitra's Hierro and injure him. After being informed of the situation, Harribel asked Ben to release Nnoitra and, upon his compliance, slammed the Quinto Espada against a wall and threatened him. She was interrupted by Tosen, who took Nnoitra away for punishment. Harribel thanked Ben for protecting her Fraccion, to which the hero shyly replied that he was only doing "what anyone would have done". Silently commenting to herself that someone as heroic as Ben did not belong in Hueco Mundo of all places, Harribel gravely told him that anyone else in Las Noches would have looked the other way to Nnoitra's actions, much to Ben's dismay. She then explained that this only further emphasized her gratitude, and that he now had her respect. Later, when Nnoitra once again goes after her Fraccion, Harribel (along with the other Espada, Aizen, Kaname, and Gin Ichimaru watches in amazement as Ben uses Way Big to save them and give Nnoitra a savage beating for his actions. Upon confronting Ben, Harribel told him that, for his actions, he had now earned her trust. Harribel's fondness for Ben would continue to grow as the days passed, even going as far as to brutally attack Baraggan when he assaulted Ben. Joining Ben Betraying Aizen When Aizen realized that Ben would betray him if he learned the truth, he ordered Harribel to keep Ben from leaving Las Noches, threatening Ben's safety if she refused. Angered by this, and having become disillusioned with Aizen, Harribel angrily decided to help Ben escape from Hueco Mundo instead. It was also at this time that she finally acknowledged to herself that she was in love with Ben. After Ben defeated Nnoitra again, he met up with Harribel, bringing along a recently restored Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, much to Harribel's surprise. Nonetheless, she embraced Ben (causing her Fraccion and Nelliel to become jealous, and making him blush) and finally revealed Aizen's true plans. Ben was enraged and initially heartbroken that Harribel had deceived him, but she quickly regained his trust by telling him of Aizen's threats and her intentions of helping him escape from Hueco Mundo. Harribel vs. Ulquiorra On Ben's request, Harribel confronted Ulquiorra, specifically to "help the person fighting him"; that person turned out to be Ichigo Kurosaki. After convincing Ichigo to step aside (and with the timely arrival of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, who wished for a third battle with Ichigo), Harribel fought Ulquiorra, with the latter calmly mocking her for betraying Aizen over something as 'worthless' as love. They eventually took their battle to the roof of Las Noches, where they unleashed their respective Zanpakuto. Ultimately, after a brutal fight, Harribel overpowered Ulquiorra, but sealed him inside of a Caja Negacion instead of killing him, as per Ben's request. Second Battle with Ulquiorra & Battle with Hollow Ichigo After Orihime Inoue was taken back to Las Noches by Coyote Starrk, the Primera (First) Espada, Harribel, having regrouped with Ben, her Fraccion, her Fraccion, Professor Paradox and Ichigo, quickly pursued them, only to be confronted by Ulquiorra, who had escaped the Caja Negacion sooner than expected. They once again traveled to the roof of Las Noches, whereupon, after a brief battle, Ulquiorra revealed his trump card: a second stage to Resurreccion known as the Segunda Etapa. With this new form, Ulquiorra easily overpowered the group, severing Harribel's right arm in the process. Ben turned into Ghostfreak and managed to keep Ulquiorra at bay. During this time, Orihime re-attached Harribel's severed arm. After Ulquiorra was easily overwhelmed and defeated by Hollow Ichigo, the latter attacked the group. Harribel managed to stop his rampage with Nelliel's help, and later watched in amazement as Paradox proceeded to heal a dying Ulquiorra with ease. Battle over Fake Karakura Harribel, along with all the other Arrancar who had joined Ben, followed him to Fake Karakura Town to confront Aizen, where the group proceeded to easily wipe out a group of Gillian with the help of the Vizards. After Charlotte Cuuhlhourne and Avirama Redder defected to Ben's side, an enraged Baraggan sent his remaining Fraccion to attack the group, but they were quickly defeated. During this time, Harribel and Nelliel released their respecive Resurreccion and ambushed Tosen as he was battling Ben, Sajin Komamura, and Hisagi Shuhei, knocking him out. While Ben tried to convince Starrk and his Fraccion/other half Lilynette Gingerbuck to betray Aizen, Harribel and the others, along with the Gotei 13 (sans Yamamoto, Shunsui, Ukitake, Unohana, and Sajin) fought Baraggan, who unleashed his Resurreccion in a blind rage. Baraggan's chronokinetic abilites, especially the Respira, proved troublesome and kept the group from damaging him until Ben finally managed to turn the tide by successfully convincing Starrk and Lilynette to betray Aizen. After Starrk kills Baraggan with ease, Harribel and everyone else confronted Aizen. Despite putting up a valiant effort alongside Ben and her fellow Arrancar, Harribel was overpowered by Aizen, whose own abilities had greatly increased with the help of the Hogyoku. Badly wounded and believing that she will die, Harribel tearfully affirms her love for Ben before losing consciousness. Like everyone else, Harribel's injuries were healed by Alien X after the latter defeated Aizen. Aftermath Harribel remained in her Resurreccion, despite the battle being over, in the hopes of sharing a kiss with Ben. This did not happen, though Harribel bluntly proclaimed her love for Ben to the Gotei 13 when asked why she stayed by him. This claim was later strengthened when Ggio Vega attacked her in a fit of rage after learning of Baraggan's demise, only for her to restrain him and declare that only Ben was allowed to touch her, surprising everyone within hearing range of this bold declaration. When Grimmjow arrived, Ben talked him into fighting him instead of ichigo, and Harribel and Nelliel followed the pair to ensure Ben's survival in case he found himself in a pinch. Ultimately, Ben defeated Grimmjow, and Harribel threatened the new ruler of Hueco Mundo (she, along with her fellow former Espada, had no intention of returning) into returning to Las Noches. Move to Bellwood After the last affairs were taken care of, Harribel and the other Arrancar were given gigai by Kisuke Urahara and taken to a clothing store by Rangiku Matsumoto. Following this, she and the others were taken to Bellwood and were introduced to Ben's parents, Carl and Sandra Tennyson, who were greatly surprised that a fully grown woman like Harribel could fall in love with Ben. Nevertheless, the Tennysons welcomed Harribel and the other Arrancar, and she--along with her Fraccion and Nelliel--ended up lodging at Ben's house. Life in Bellwood Beach Party Footnotes Category:Character Subpages Category:Original Timeline